A Shade of Fading White
by kanmuri-san
Summary: Gold just sat there, watching her figure disappear on that white space. It was then, when he saw that there was a shade of fading white that marked the coming of spring. “Maybe everything melts around her.” He smiled at himself. Read and Review!


A Shade of Fading White

The clouds were a bit dark and low. It seems that the sky is going to cry. But even though it does, only frozen tears will fall, for it was still winter, and spring has yet to come. It feels sad during winters, for you only see trees which lost their leaves before the white fall. No flowers, no green grasses, no rainfall.

"You should go out. It's not snowing today! I'm going to have a general cleaning while you're outside." Mom was so cheerful, a cheeky grin painted on her face.

"W—wha? What's wrong with you, mom? I thought you didn't like it when I go off to an unknown place. And I don't need to go outside. I won't disturb you anyways." Gold forked the last piece of carrot on his plate.

The older woman punched his arm lightly. "What are you talking about?! Is there even an unknown place to you? You've explored the whole of Johto." she said, as she giggled a little. "And besides, you should exercise! You're becoming a little fat."

"Fat?! Of course not! I—" Gold was cut off in the middle of his sentence as his mom pushed him towards the door saying some things he didn't understand. The random things confused him more because his mom was acting weird today. He tried to speak out his objections but the speedy speech of his mom didn't allow him to do so. Until finally, "Take care, sweetie!" the door was slammed behind him.

"Mom, I'm going to freeze! I don't have any—" The window opened and some winter clothing was thrown at his face.

Gold sat by their doormat and put on the jacket his mom gave him. "Great." He whispered. "Doesn't she like it when I'm home?" His mom didn't have to kick him out of the house if she was going to have a general cleaning. Heck, he would even lend a hand if he could! Well... Maybe not. He pulled his warm gloves as he started walking on the snowy path—nowhere to go to, and with only the white space in sight.

He walked silently, as there was no one on the streets. It was a small town after all, the place where he grew up. Everybody knows each other. Everybody were neighbors. He was reminded of the time when he first left town for a small adventure of his own. It was a wild experience—a happy one too. Most especially exciting when he remembered a certain yellow-haired boy… no, _he_ was a girl. He never thought a girl could be so daring as to disguise herself a boy.

By this time, Gold was between Cherrygrove and New Bark Town. There was still nothing but the shade of white. The creatures of nature must have gone out a bit, or maybe hibernated. He looked at his surroundings: no flowers, no grasses, not even a perso—"Wait, who's that?" he told himself.

A yellow-haired girl, perhaps a little shorter than he is, was kneeling on the snow. She seems to be piling up the frozen rain. She was wearing a dress that goes down until her knee with its loose sleeve hanging down her arm. She also wore something that what he thinks is a white stocking under her boots. It fits her, all in all, and she seemed to be in peace.

Gold ran his fingers through his hair and tried to hide his grin as he walked towards the lady. When he was behind her, he made a sound that caught her attention. "Ahem!" he started. "Pretty Miss, what are you doing in such place? And you're alone too! It's dangerous." He introduced with a tone of being suave.

"Oh! I'll be fine, thanks for the concern, mister." The girl replied without looking at him.

"Hmm… This lady's playing hard-to get!" He thought, as he knelt down on one knee beside her.

"You don't mind if I introduce myse—" Gold was about to offer his hand but was shocked when he saw the girl's face.

She turned her face towards the boy and soon realized who it was. "Gold!" The girl smiled happily. "I thought I knew that voice! It was you!"

"Y—Yellow…?!"

"Yes, it's me! I'm just wandering around here in Johto. My uncle says he'll treat me when I arrive at his house. But now I'm enjoying myself a little!" Yellow quickly introduced her purpose and reason for being there.

Gold never thought that the straw hat boy he's reminiscing about a while ago was in front of him, and now, he's in women's clothing! He really _is _a girl. He had a faint blush when he was reminded that he thinks the girl is beautiful—and now he knows who she really is.

"Anyway, W—What are you doing with the snow?" he stammered at his words, but still trying to act cool.

"I'm making a snowman." She replied, continuing with her work.

"Making a snowman?" he repeated after her, in disbelief. "You're just piling up snow!"

Yellow looked up at him, wondering what he meant by those words. Everything seemed right for her, and she just wanted to make a snowman for fun.

"Listen," Gold sighed, "If you want to make a snow man, you have to roll snow like this!" he stood up, and began rolling snow. He rolled it around, until it was big enough. He stopped in front of yellow, who was still looking up at him. He tried to hide that he was feeling awkward because of her stare, and she leaned towards her face.

"Hey, you." He said, "If you want to finish making the freaking snowman, stand up and help me!"

The girl smiled at him, and she stood up, now helping with the work. They made the body, and then picked up things that could make a great decoration for it. They finished it in no time at all, and the girl seemed satisfied.

"Wow!" she smiled, clasping her hands in front of her.

"It's not much, but you look really happy." Gold sat down under a tree, his back lightly tapping the bark. He looked up wearily while trying to comprehend a weird girl.

"Gold! Move!!" Yellow called out to him, trying to warn him of some trouble.

"What do you wa—" A pile of snow from the tree fell on his face. "Agh! Something got on my eye!" He dusted his hair a little and put his palm over his eye.

"Are you alright? Can I see?" She knelt in front of him and placed each of her hand by his sides. She leaned closer to his face, without clue of what she's doing.

The boy's heart skipped a beat when he realized this, but, because he was himself, his mischievousness overwhelmed him. He removed his hand over his eye and grinned at his thought.

"I guess your fine." Yellow was about to pull back when suddenly, she felt a force pushing her towards the ground. She was surprised at the coldness of the ground, but at the same time surprised at her junior's action. By this time, he was on top of her and he was smiling.

"W-wha-what are you doing?!" she blushed and stammered at her words.

"Nothing! I wanted to try! Hahaha!" He chuckled as he pulled back and resumed to his seat. Yellow sat up, still with that nervous feeling and a blush on her cheek.

"Well, Gold… I have to go now. Thank you for making that snowman with me." She stood up, and bowed at him.

"Hey, are you angry?" Gold asked, with a playful but sweet tone in his voice.

"No, I'm not… but I really have to go now. Bye!" Yellow was about to turn her back, but she stopped at her feet. She hesitated for a few moments, but then, did it anyway. She leaned down to his face and kissed his forehead. "See you soon." A whisper was heard. She smiled shyly as she turned her back, now aiming for her destination.

Gold just sat there, watching her figure disappear on that white space. It was then, when he saw that there was a shade of fading white that marked the coming of spring. "Maybe everything melts around her." He smiled at himself.


End file.
